


the nightmares, i've heard them

by styl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styl/pseuds/styl
Summary: Waverly's amnesia has been present ever since she left the garden, not recalling much of what had happened from the moment Wynonna came back to town.Wynonna finds traces of possible locations of where the revenants are, Nicole volunteers to stay behind with Waverly.





	the nightmares, i've heard them

The silverware from dinner lightly clinked as they were placed within the sink, it’s noise breaking the comfortable yet unnatural silence. It had been a week since Waverly had left the garden, a week of her memory gone. She took a sip of her wine placed on the table in front of her as she watched the redhead put the dishes of their dinner onto the drying rack. The events of that day to that very moment replayed in her head as she fiddled the ring of the glass with her finger, taking sips at random as she waiting for Nicole to finish.

 

Wynonna had packed her bag and was waiting for the BBD van to come to pick her up. She had hugged her sister tight just in case she wasn’t able to do so again, the fear of losing her light again lingered over every one of her thoughts and actions. She repeated over and over to her sister about the people she could and couldn’t trust whilst she was gone to investigate the locations of revenants. Wynonna made it known to Waverly that she could trust Nicole just like she trusted her. The sounds of the BBD van rolled into the driveway followed by a matching sound from Nicole’s car.

 

“Don’t forget what I told you yesterday, baby girl;” she reminded her, rubbing the girls’ arms, “if she screams in her sleep, play the record.”

 

“The record,” Waverly repeated nodding.

 

Wynonna flashed a sympathetic smile, “You told me before that you used to play it whenever it happened.”

 

Waverly watched Wynonna waving to her until the van was completely out of sight. Waverly asked Nicole why it was so urgent for the whole team to leave so suddenly, Nicole looked at her for a second before answering,

 

“They found some kills which they think could be possible revenants. They’re not sure of where they’ve all gone so they’re going to check it out in the next town over.”

 

“I still can’t believe they’re real.” Waverly nodded, the front door closed behind them as they both stood looking at one another.

 

Waverly could easily read the way Nicole was looking at her, it was the same sort of look she shared with friends from primary school, one that was distant and concentrated yet holds so many memories, memories Waverly had no recollection of.

 

“So, why did you stay?” Waverly spoke unsure of what else to talk about to avoid the elephant in the room.

 

Nicole spoke with her voice shaking slightly, “Well, you need someone with you at all times in case your amnesia acts up and you forget where you are, so we decided it’ll be best if I stay back.”

 

“Well, wouldn’t it have made more sense if Wynonna stayed here or I went with her as she’s the only one I actually remember?” Waverly questioned a little too harshly.

 

Nicole’s eyes darted towards the floor, she shuffled her foot slightly on the ground to try and not display on her face how hard it had hit her, how she wasn’t able to hold her fiancé or even be able to call her that. To what Nicole knew, her touch had fallen to one of a stranger.

 

Not even a second passed before Waverly realised what she had just said. She had taken her frustration of the unknown out on Nicole. The guilt began to rise as she felt her palms begin to sweat, “I- I’m sorry, Nicole, I didn’t mean it like that-”

 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t.” She replied, giving the girl a small grin masking the pain, “How about we make some dinner?”

 

Waverly’s memories of the day replaying stopped as Nicole joined her again at the kitchen table, picking up her glass of red wine and taking a sip. Waverly focuses her attention and thoughts on Nicole, trying to recall everything she knows about the woman in front of her.

 

“You okay?” Nicole asks.

 

“I… I’m not sure.”, Waverly pauses for a moment, she pushed away every insecurity that’s telling her not to tell Nicole anything, but she knows past her trusted her and loved her, “I feel like… weird.”

 

“Weird?”

 

“Yeah, like, looking at you I have this feeling of déjà vu. It’s like It’s like I’m experiencing getting to know you… again.” Her eyes smile at Nicole, “I just wish I knew everything else.”

 

“You can ask me… if you’d like.” Nicole answered quietly, matching the empty sound that laid within the homestead.

 

Nicole told her everything from before. She motioned where they used to go on dates, how they’d sneakily see one another in the station. Whilst Waverly listened, she quickly began to learn why she fell in love with her. Every word she spoke was soft and felt like they were for her, only her, like receiving a letter with her name scribed on it. Her eyes were soft as she spoke, her dimples appeared as her lips spread their sunshine upon her; the sight of Nicole

Haught smiling was one Waverly held onto, a memory she knew she didn’t want to forget. The way Nicole described details of them, how they held onto each other for hope made her realise something she never knew was possible. She was happy. Everything Nicole mentioned were things she could only dream of. Waverly tried so hard to concentrate on Nicole’s words, but her eyes couldn’t help but wonder to the sight of her lips, watching their edges move with every syllable.

 

Caught up within the stories of their past, they both found each other laughing blissfully, which quickly turned on its head for Nicole. Waverly realised the shift of the energy in the room,

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I told myself I wouldn’t do this. I told myself, I promised to you that I wouldn’t talk about any of this. I wasn’t meant to start this again or all the ways I feel about you that you don’t remember will just come up again-“

 

“Nicole,” Waverly grasped the girls’ hands that were placed on the table in front of hers, “I wanted you to tell me. If I knew how much it was affecting, you I would have told you that you could stop.”

 

Nicole’s slightly glassed eyes smiled at her and they change the conversation. They talked about things in town and other pointless topics that filled the air to distract one another from what they were really thinking. It took every muscle in Nicole’s body for her not to collapse in an embrace with the angel in front of her. It was no different for Waverly, every second Nicole was talking or looking at her with those eyes with love written all over them was a second she held herself from exploring everything her forgotten memories had.

 

Waverly’s passionate hazel eyes held Nicole captivated on her every move until they both went their separate ways. Waverly slept in Wynonna’s room as it’s the only one she remembers, small objects around her room were the same ones she had in her childhood bedroom, Wynonna always packed light.

 

Nicole slept in Waverly’s. The photo of them was still on her bedside table.

 

Waverly’s mind races with what she imagines her relationship with Nicole was like. Wynonna’s words being recalled in her mind once more before she drifts off to sleep; if she screams, play the record.

 

The images play like a motion picture in Waverly’s mind. She’s on the outskirts of the woods nearby the homestead, at least that’s where she’s most positive she was. The smoke was thick and made her vision unclear and head spin in circles. She stands, her eyes focused on the clearest thing she could see, the flames rising and spreading amongst every tree within the woods. Her eyes felt as if they were staring at the sun at a distance too close, but she couldn’t help but watch, there was something more within the sight that she searched for, she felt it in every essence of her being. That’s when she heard the scream, full of pain and fear. Her mind began ticking, recalling times she had heard it before, quick flashes of memories she had forgotten. She always heard them whilst lying down.

 

“Hello?” She yelled out in the direction of the forest.

 

The ringing of the scream answering her continues as Waverly body bursts upright. She’s back at the homestead. The nightmare she had flashed before her eyes as she realises the scream wasn’t just a part of the dream, but a part of reality. Waverly bolted from underneath the covers that remained over her legs to follow where the shrieking came from.

 

Bursting the door down into her room she spotted movement from the bed. She ran to the girls' side who was kicking her legs from beneath the covers, her arms running up and down her own body with force, as if bugs were crawling all over her.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled trying to wake her, but there was no luck. She cupped the girls face to try to get her to stop uncontrollably flinging her body from side to side, but there was no luck. She continued screaming as tears streamed out of her squinted eyes uncontrollably.

 

Waverly looked at the girl hopelessly with fear before recalling of what she had to do. Another image of her past flashed before her eyes as Nicole screamed for help; the record player.

 

It sat in the corner of the room, she ran to it, picking up the copy of _Between the Bars by Elliott Smith_ that sat next to the object. She switched on the lamp beside it before placing the record into place, adjusting the needle to start. She let her hand turn the volume up as her body immediately began to move back towards the girls’ side.

 

Waverly strips the blanket off of Nicole, revealing where she had unintentionally scratched herself from clawing at her skin. She resisted the movements of the redhead as she pulled her up from beneath her back, supporting her as sat with her knees up, her hands still lashing at her chest and legs.

 

“Nicole wake up!” Waverly screamed as one of her hands moved to behind her neck as she sat beside her.

 

“No! Get off! Get it off me!” Nicole screeched, her voice strained from its overuse.

 

Waverly’s eyes began to water in frustration of her unawareness of what was happening, “What Nicole-“

 

“IT BURNS!” She bellowed as her tears began to fall from the ridges of her face down onto her clothing.

 

Waverly couldn’t handle the sound of pain any longer. She blurted out a cry of sympathy before grasped the girl by both her shoulders and roughly shaking her, “Nicole, please, wake up!”

 

Nicole’s body suddenly went stiff as her eyes opened wide before rapidly blinking and looking all over the room as they adjusted from the flames that surrounded her in her dream to the dimly lit room. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she isolated herself from Waverly’s touch.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly whispered, lightly touching the girls' arm with her fingertips which immediately caused Nicole to flinch, “Hey, hey, Nicole it’s me.” She reminded her as Nicole’s eyebrows scrunched together, “You’re okay.”

 

“It… it burn,.” Nicole whispered caught in a trance that was her dream which wouldn’t leave her mind.

 

“No,” Waverly spoke whilst her hands made her way to the sides of the girls’ head, her fingers running through her auburn silk, “you’re okay.”

 

She shook her head as she began to repeat “I’m not” over and over, each time her breath shortening as she began to fall back into the same actions as she did whilst she was asleep, her hands falling over the scratches on her body that were manipulated in her mind to appear as burns. Before her actions got too chaotic, Waverly pulled Nicole close, closing her own eyes as their foreheads rested upon one another. The action stopped Nicole’s rambling but the panic within her breathe was still present.

 

“You’re okay.” Waverly spoke softly, Nicole could feel the breath escape the girls mouth as she talked.

 

She began to whimper, “I- I can’t, I can’t handle it, I can’t.”

 

Their whispered voices began to overlap one another, one full of fear and the other full of reassurance. Waverly’s fingers urgently brushed through Nicole’s hair as she tried to bring her back to reality, their bodies adjusting closer and closer to one another as they pleaded their words through mutters of the desperate. Waverly’s thoughts ran wild within her mind, the recollection of Nicole’s screams in her mind made her heart ache, the fear displayed on her face and within her voice, it was too much for her to comprehend that it was happening. She knew she would have done absolutely anything for the woman she had fallen in love with all over again to have even a second of peace.

 

Waverly stopped speaking momentarily to collect her thoughts. Nicole muttered once more before the room that was full with the ringing of their voices fell silent, allowing the sounds of the record to be heard by the both of them. Waverly swallowed everything that was holding her back, she had to be there for her. She wanted to be there for her.

 

Waverly wanted to tell Nicole that it was okay, she was okay, and she would be there for her, but her words couldn’t be heard by the fear that deafened her.

 

Fear mutes every sense, except touch.

 

“I can’t.” Nicole spoke once more before Waverly gave her a gentle smile with her eyes that were dismayed before hand.

 

“I know.”

 

Waverly’s words were quiet, yet the actions afterwards thundered. Her eyes closed once more, allowing her sense of touch to be heightened as she laid a kiss upon the lips of the one she yearned for. The small quivers of the redhead’s soft lips responding to hers drove her every move. She tasted the saltiness from Nicole’s fallen tears that had landed on her lips as her tongue slid between them, causing her stiffness to lessen. She allowed the taller girls weight to balance on hers as she pulled the small of her back with one hand and the back of her neck with another, her tongue speaks to Nicole’s body, unwinding it from its twisted thoughts and fears into the safety of the only person in the universe who had the slightest idea of understanding.

 

Nicole was desperate to hold onto the safety that Waverly was giving her, after all those nights alone, afraid of the smallest of sparks, she was craving her light. Her body let loose of the fear it helps, her arms released to fall around the small frame of the brunette, her legs adjusted as her hips jolted towards her, their mouths were open as their lips brushed against one another, their breathes fell heavy. She couldn’t conceal the way she felt anymore, the safety of Waverly’s touch set her free, she moaned as Waverly embraced her once more before pulling her head back slightly to allow her forehead to rest on Nicole’s.

 

Waverly’s presence was one she clung onto in that moment, her voice trembled as she spoke, “Stay?”

 

Waverly’s sight darted to Nicole’s eyes that hung fatigued, her mouth remained opened as small pants released off of their curved edges. Waverly bit both of her inner lips before she gently nodded her head. Her mouth mimicked “okay” as her lips gently held onto Nicole’s. They looked at one another momentarily before they moved back to the head of the bed, Nicole on the right of the bed and Waverly on the left. Waverly slid her legs beneath the covers and adjusted herself closer to the centre of the bed before pulling the covers upward, first over her then over Nicole.

 

Nicole’s head rested upon Waverly’s chest, she felt every rise and fall of her breathe, the calmness within each heart beat made her more and more captivated in the feeling of protection. The brunette’s fingertips run along Nicole’s spine and into the ends of her hair, back and forth she lightly grazes her nails along her path, grounding her back to the present moment. She kisses the top of her head before resting her cheek upon it. Their bodies lye calmly, intertwined with one another, listening to their breathes as the record player plays the white noise of the completed song.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter: @earperfreak
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like <3


End file.
